Kyles Love Affair
by Naninef
Summary: My First and best! Kyles so naughty!


**Kyle looked at his watch impatiently. "It doesn't take this long to get dressed!" he said to Nall, Nash, and Alex.  
Just then the double doors of the magic guild opened revealing four absolutely stunning ladies. First Mia, Luna, then Jessica, and Ashleigh. Her formal gown flowed like the Milky Way in the starry sky. Her short blonde hair was neatly combed and styled. Her shimmering eye shadow made her dull brown eyes look radiant. And her lips were glossed with a smile.  
Kyle's heart seemed to melt. He had always hated her stupid tomboyish ways, and always fought with her. All of that seemed to fade away. Kyle's brown eyes met with hers.  
"Shall we?" Nash said to Mia linking arms. The rest except for the catlike creature Nall and Ashleigh, linked arms with their partners. Alex with Luna and Kyle with Jessica. It was only a few minutes before the banquet started at Althena shrine when they arrived. They entered the banquet hall in awe. The food looked so delicious. All of them took their seats at the table.  
"It was nice of the High Priestess to let us eat her!" said Luna excitedly.  
"Why are we all dressed up? It's not a formal diner." Alex said questioning. Mia wiped her mouth politely and said,  
"Because we're eating before the goddess of Althena!"  
"I was surprised to see Ash as Ashleigh!" said Luna rudely.  
"My fist impression of her was Gorilla!" said Nash laughing. Ashleigh's jaw dropped.  
"When I first saw her today I thought 'Oh my goddess Ash has boobs!'." Nall exclaimed. Ashleigh got up, and strode off in anger.  
"Nice going!" said Kyle as he stood up and followed her. Jessica and the rest just giggled. Kyle found her outside on the balcony's edge over looking the shrine garden. She was fiddling with a yellow flower from one of the nearest pot of flowers by the doorway. He watched her pick the petals off one by one, watching them drift on the wind. He also noticed a tear ran down her cheek.  
"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to say you're sorry?" she turned around and gave a little gasp when she noticed it was Kyle. "I'm so sorry!" she apologized. "It's okay", he said taking his place beside her.  
"You know you do look beautiful tonight." Kyle added. He looked at her. What he said seemed to have no effect.  
"You know you would look even more beautiful if you'd wipe those tears and put a smile on." he said wiping a tear from her cheek. She looked at him confused. Then she looked back down and tossed the stem.  
"Why did you get so mad, you know they were kidding with you?" he said in a comforting voice putting his hand gently on her back.  
"I know they didn't mean it. It's just...just..."- she took a deep sigh- "I guess it's time for you to know." She looked up at him.  
"I lost my family and friends because of Xenobia. She turned them into zombies and set the whole village on fire. I used to have beautiful long hair but being trapped in flames it was singed off. I think the whole reason was because of me. So I act and look like a boy for people's safety."-She paused and closed her eyes to hold back tears-"I sat there and watched them die KYLE! I COULDN'T HELP THEM!" she cried. Tears were pouring from her eyes.  
Kyle gave a little laugh. "Once I dressed as a woman to save my fort Nanza from that wretched witch!" Ashleigh looked at him and giggled.  
"See I made you laugh, that's first accomplishment today!" he said.  
"Hey look I'm sorry about your parents. You have us now, I'm also sorry for our first attempt." By that last word her bent down and kissed her. His body began to melt inside again. He could feel Ashleigh's arms slowly creep around his shoulders to hold him. Then she pushed him away.  
"I can't your with Jessica, I'm going to my sleeping quarters" she excused herself. He went back to the banquet hall. Everyone looked up at his presence like they've been waiting for him all their life.  
"Is she okay?" Jessica asked.  
"Yeah..." he said droopily, and walked to the sleeping quarters.**


End file.
